parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Time (Omega Racers)
Narration: *Narrator: Today on the Adventures of Omega Racers Lyrics POWER OF THE OMEGA!!! Together we are the Omegas of the America and the whole world! We will fight bad guys while we're racing to the grand prix to the grid! Together we are the... Omega Racers!!! Omega Keeps You Alive! Omega Racers!!! Fight to Drive! Drive To Survive!!! Omega Racers!!! (x3) Tyler Klause is the Number One Leader! Adagio is Tyler's Friend! Fang Klause is scary like a werewolf! Maddie Klause sings like a mermaid! Steel is the Silver Ranger of Beast Morphers! Together we are... Omega Racers!!! Omega Keeps You Alive! Omega Racers!!! Fight to Drive! Drive to Survive! Omega Racers (x4) (Song ends) Transcript * Tyler (V.O.) Time *(At the Garage Adagio was with his Dad, Bodi) *Adagio: Dad. * Bodi: Yes, Adagio? * Adagio: Are you retired of Rockerman. * Bodi: Yes, Adagio and you'll be the next Rockerman. * Adagio: Tyler. *Tyler, Fang, and Maddie Come to Adagio *Tyler Klause: What is it Buddy? *Adagio: I become the next Rockerman. *Fang Klause: NO WAY! *Adagio: Yes Way. *Tyler Klause: I wanna see your transformation. *Adagio: Okay, ROCKERMAN TRANSFORM! *(Adagio transforms into Rockerman) *Tyler Klause: THAT IS SO COOL *Rockerman: Yeah I'm the hero. *Maddie Klause: Good thing we're here to back you up *Tyler Fang Maddie and Adagio High Five Eachother *Steel: Now We Just need a little music *Steel Taps the radio play button and play's devilman no uta from devilman crybaby *Tyler, Fang, Maddie, Adagio as Rockerman, and Steel Dance to Devilman no uta on the radio *Fleegle: Can we dance? *Bingo: Can we join? *Drooper: Can we join and dance? *Snorky: (Honks) *Steel: Sure Thing Guys Join The Jam. *Steel Dances with Tyler in Groovy Style *The Banana Splits dances with others *Fang Dances with Maddie in Michael Jackson Style *Drooper accidently spills milk, orange juice, water and Kool-Aid on the floor. *Maddie Klause: DROOPER!!!! *Drooper: Oops! *Bodi slips *Bodi: AAAAAHHHH!!!!!!! *Maddie Angirly Hangs Fang a Mop *Maddie Klause: FANG CLEAN THAT UP! *Fang Klause: Y-Yes Maddie Right Away *Fang Starts Sweeping it Up *Darma: Bodi, you okay? *Bodi: Yes. *Fleegle: DROOPER!!! *Meanwhile at Viruses Inc *Female Gothic Singers (Singing): Viruses Inc. *Evox: How Amusing, Drooper had spills all the drinks on the floor *Roxy: Now How can we ruin the Omega Racers's Party? *Blaze: I Have a Plan But First Let's make a Peppa Pig-like Virus. *Evox: All right create it! *Blaze: Not So Fast We Need to Capture Peppa Pig and Bring Her Here Right? *Evox: Oh Yeah. *(Meanwhile at Peppa's House and Peppa Pig noticed a door bell and thought it was mail time) *Roxy (Disguised sing song voice): Mail delivery for Peppa. *Peppa Pig: (At the door) Is it a giant teddy for me? *Blaze (Disguised): Actually.... *Blaze and Roxy Take off There Disguises *Blaze: It's A Giant Tie Upper! *Blaze and Roxy: CABLE STRIKE! *Peppa Pig falls a sleep from a cable strike *Roxy: It Worked Let's take her to Evox *Blaze and Roxxy Carrie an asleep Peppa to Evox *Daddy Pig: HEY YOU TWO!!! Where's Peppa? *Blaze: Oh we're just taking her to viruses inc. *Roxy: And We're outta here *Blaze and Roxy Teleport to Viruses Inc with a fallen asleep peppa. *Meanwhile at Viruses Inc Peppa Pig awakes *Peppa Pig: Where am I? *Evox: You're At Viruses Inc. *Peppa Pig: Who are you, snake or cobra? *Evox: Yes I Am A Cobra and I Am EVOX! *Blaze: He's Our Master and We Brought You Here to Duplicate You. *Peppa Pig: I WANNA GO HOME!!!! *Roxy: SHUT IT PIG!!!! *Roxy: CABLE STRIKE! *Roxy Cable Strikes Peppa Pig Again but Peppa Pig kicks Blaze in the nuts *Blaze: OWWWWWWWW!!!! THAT'S IT PUT HER IN THE VIRUS CREATION CHAMBER, NOW!!!! *Evox: As You Wish *Evox Levitates Peppa Pig Into the Virus Creation Chamber. *The Virus Creation Chamber Door Closes on Peppa. *Peppa Pig: LET ME OUT YOU VIRUS FACE!!!! *Evox: NEVER!!!! ACTIVE THE VIRUS TRANSFORMATION BUTTON!!!! *Roxy: With Pleasure *Roxy Activates the Transformation Button on her Viruses Tablet *Peppa Pig turns into Peppa Virus *Peppa Virus: OINK I'M PEPPA VIRUS!!!! *Evox: YES EXCELLENT! *Blaze: Now Go Peppa Virus Infiltrate the Base and Destroy the Omega Racers! *Peppa Virus: OINK, YES MASTER BLAZE, I SERVE ONLY YOU! *(Meanwhile at the garage) *Fleegle: DROOPER GO TO YOUR ROOM!!! *Drooper: Oh Fleegle *Drooper Sadly Goes to his Room. *Bingo: I'll spank Drooper's Butt! *Bingo goes to Drooper's Room. *Bingo: Oh Drooper. *Drooper: Yes Bingo? *Bingo: I'm gonna... SPANK YOU!!! *Bingo spanks Drooper's Butt and makes Drooper cry like a baby *Steel: I Wonder what's going on? *Steel and the Team Check out Bingo spanking Drooper. *Bingo hides his spanking from the Omega Racers before they noticed *But Steel comes in and Grabs Bingo by the tail *Steel: I Gotcha Trouble Maker You're Grounded! *Bingo: (Blames Snorky) But I didn't spank him, Snorky did *Steel: DON'T GIVE ME THAT IT'S TIME I PUT YOU IN A TIME OUT! *Steel Puts Bingo in the Drooper's Trunk and closes it shut with Bingo in it *Steel: That Oughtta Hold Him *Steel and the Gang walk out of Drooper's room with Bingo in the Box *Bingo: Oh Great now im stuck here forever! HEY YOU GET ME OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!!!! *Steel: NO WAY UNTIL YOU'VE LEARNED YOU'RE LESSON YOU'RE GONNA SIT IN THERE AND BEHAVE! You Get Me? *Steel and the Omega Racers Leave the Room with Bingo Stuck in the Trunk *Bingo crosses his ams in frustration in the box *Bingo: (Snaps his fingers in frustration) Oh Man! This Box Is Locked Forever *Bingo: (thinking) Unless i escape then that dumb robot won't keep me locked in here forever! *Bingo has a potion of strength powers but the the trunk is locked forever *Bingo: Well that's just great it wont budge *Bingo drinks the potion of strength powers *Bingo: OH YEAH! *Bingo gets out of the trunk *Bingo: I'M STRONG!!!! *Bingo sneaks to McDonald's without anyone notcing *Bingo: HELLO MCDONALD'S!!!! *Keiko Kubota Comes into the Garage *Keiko Kubota: Have you guys seen Bingo *Fang Klause: Steel Did you keep an eye on him? *Steel: (nervous) I-I did for a second then he got out of the trunk and he was gone to mcdonalds sorry guys *Tyler Klause: It's Ok Steel *Tyler Pats Steel knowing that he tried his best to keep him in the box *Keiko Kubota: Hey Guys what's that? *Peppa Virus Comes in the Garage. *Tyler Klause: Oh man Peppa what did Evox done to you? *Peppa Virus: Evox transformed me into what i am. *Fang Klause: That Means attack pattern number 8 Kicking You're Butt! *Adagio: Get Out of here Drooper and Fellas *Tyler Klause: You Two Keiko. *Keiko Kubota: Ok *Keiko Evacuates the Rest of the Bananna Splits to Safety out of the Garage. *Peppa Virus: Very well then... FIGHT!!!! *Tyler Klause: Bring It! *The Omega Racers Charge at Peppa Virus and Peppa Virus Charges at the Omega Racers. *Tyler Klause: HYAH! *Tyler Double Punches and Tornado Kicks Peppa Virus but Peppa Virus Dodges and Blocks *Adagio Flips and Kicks Peppa Virus but Peppa Virus Blocks It *Fang Slices and Kicks Peppa Virus but Peppa Virus Blocks It *Maddie Punches and Kicks Peppa Virus but Peppa Virus Blocks It *Peppa Virus Blasts the Omega Racers with her Sonic Scream *The Omega Racers land on the Ground Unconsciously *Bingo: OH NO SOMEONE'S IN TROUBLE AND THEY NEED HELP!!!!, BINGO TO THE RESCUE!!!!!!! HEY PEPPA VIRUS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Bingo attacks Peppa Virus *Peppa Virus Grabs Bingo *Bingo: YO PEPPA! *Peppa Virus: What? *Bingo: Look Behind You *Tyler, Fang, Maddie, Adagio, and Steel Jump Up in the Air *All: OMEGA FIVE ELEMENT STRIKE! *Tyler Kicks Peppa Virus *Fang Slices Peppa Virus *Maddie Tornado Spin Punches Peppa Virus *Adagio Tornado Kicks Peppa Virus *Steel Spin Tornado Jabs Peppa Virus *Peppa Virus: MALFUNCTION! MALFUNCTION! *Bingo: I've got the Anti-Virus Antidote!!!! *Tyler Klause: Hand It To Me Bingo! *Bingo hands the Anti-Virus Antidote to Tyler *Tyler Catches the Anti-Virus Antidote in his Hand *Tyler Klause: Now Open Wide and Say AAAHH!!! *Peppa Virus Opens her Mouth *Tyler Puts the Antidote in Peppa Viruse's Mouth *Peppa Virus turns into Peppa Pig *Peppa Pig: What happened to me? *Adagio: Let's Just Say for a while there you turned all virusey on us *Peppa Pig: I don't wanna be a virus *Peppa Pig crying *Tyler Klause: We'll She's Back to Normal Adagio Could you Comfort Her for Me? *Adagio: Sure. *Peppa Pig: (Crying) I don't wanna be Peppa Virus anymore *Adagio Comforts a Crying Peppa Pig *Adagio: Peppa, you want to go home? *Fang Klause: Have we got just the thing for you Hit it Steel. *Steel: You Got it. *Steel Taps the Enter Key and Opens the Portal to Peppa's World *Peppa Pig: Mommy, Daddy! *Fang Klause: They're Waiting For You. *Adagio: Let me Give You... *Adagio Lifts Peppa Pig Up in His Hands *Adagio: A Hand *Peppa Pig: A Wolf Pig Throw I Love Those. *Adagio: BOMBS AWAYYYYYYYYYYYY! *Adagio Throws Peppa Pig into the Portal *Peppa Pig: WHEEEEEEE! *Peppa Pig is in the Portal to her world *Adagio: And I Mean Far Away! *The Portal to Peppa's World is Closed *Steel: I Knew She'd Fall For It. *Tyler Klause: So Is Peppa Back in Her Own World? *Adagio: Yep *Meanwhile Back at Peppa's House in Peppa's World *Peppa Pig: Daddy! Mommy! *Mommy and Daddy Pig: PEPPA!!! *Peppa Pig: I was kidnapped by Blaze and Roxy *Daddy Pig: How Horrible. *Peppa Pig: Evox turned me into Peppa Virus *Mommy Pig: That Virus Cobra Monster! We'll Make sure he never harms you agian peppa. *Meanwhile Back at the Garage *Tyler Klause: Peppa Virus is Turned Back into Peppa Pig *Fang Klause: And Peppa's Back in her Home World *Maddie Klause: I'd Say We Did a Good Day's Work *Adagio: We Sure did *Steel: Let's Hope Evox Thinks Twice Before Messing With us agian *The Omega Racers High Five Eachother as the Episode Ends End Credits * Leo Howard as Tyler Klause * Ryan Potter as Fang Klause * Patricia Ja Lee as Maddie Klause * Tyler Posey as Adagio * Josh Keaton as the Voice of Adagio * Jamie Linehan as the Voice of Steel * Bill Farmer as Fleegle * Frank Welker as Bingo * Carlos Alzaraqui as Drooper * Charlie Adler as Snorky * Harley Bird/Hyden Walch as Peppa Pig/Peppa Virus * Luke Wilson as Bodi * Mae Whitman as Darma * Keiko Kubota as Herself * Seiji Takiawa as the Suit of Rockerman * Colby Strong as Blaze * Liana Ramirez as Roxy * Kirk Thornton as the Voice of Evox * Jossette Jorge as Mummy Pig * Richard Ridings as Daddy Pig Gallery MV5BMjE0Mzg4MjExMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwOTM5Nzk3NjE@._V1_UX214_CR0,0,214,317_AL_.jpg Ryan Potter.png Patricia-ja-lee.jpg Buddy-beetjstag.png Scottmccall1.jpg Rockerman.png IMG 2392.JPG IMG 2391.JPG IMG 2389.JPG IMG 2390.JPG Kubota keiko 505916.jpg Peppa pig splat.png Bodi.png Darma.png Blaze-Helmetless.png Evil Roxy.png PowerRangersBeastMorphersEvox0215192.jpg Mummy-Pig.jpg PP035_(Daddy_Pig_walking-CMYK).jpg Next Episode * Lava Zone Race * Rei Hino's Date Category:Transcripts Category:Vinnytovar Category:Tdk 0403 Category:Episodes Category:Omega Racers